Eternal Rivalry
by Alexander Drent
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of Light Yagami, the world has been rid of the "God" known of Kira. But unknown to them, an unexpected return has shifted the destiny of mankind. A fight with no end, A war without a solution, a rivalry that will only end when one falls. Only one will become Justice: Light Yagami or L Lawliet (NOT yaoi.)


_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Death Note_

( not YAOI )

* * *

Three years have passed since the death of Light Yagami, the world of has returned to a state of confusion and corruption with the disappearance of the "God", Kira. Through the efforts of the head chief of the Interpol, Nate River, justice is being delivered slowly all over the world. Meanwhile, in Japan, the Japanese police force, led by Touta Matsuda, has continued to operate efficiently with the help of the Interpol.

**x**

_**January 28, 2016 ~ Japan Investigation Office - Main Building ~ 2:30 P.M.**_

As Matsuda reads through the files and papers of the current and finished crimes involving Kira Loyalists, the large monitor on the right wall suddenly turns on. In panic, he grabs his handgun from his table.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Matsuda."

The monitor now showed a screen showing a large letter "_N_".

"Sorry, Near. Its just-"

"Your systems are continually being hacked by the Loyalist?"

"Uhm. Yeah."

"Thought so. How are things on your end, Mr. Matsuda?"

"Not much. Just regular reports. Nothing too serious, and nothing about 'that' "

"Good."

"And you? How is the rest of the world doing?"

"A lot of trouble. Many more lunatics thinking their the new Kira just by being active criminals."

"Its been three years and the name "Kira" is still alive."

"That's what I fear, Mr. Matsuda."

"And what is it that your fear, Near?"

"That Kira really does come back."

**x**

**Tokyo ~ 4:10 P.M.**

In a high school in Tokyo, midterm examination results have arrived. A crowd of seniors gathered at the bulletin boards were the results were posted.

"Oh man, 30th highest dude."

"At least your in the top 50. I'm way below."

"Will you boys stop it. No matter how much you dream, you'll never beat him."

"Who? Him? I can beat-"

"Excuse me."

Suddenly, the student just talking felt someone holding his right shoulder. He then saw him, the person who they were talking about. The student had long brown hair, a slightly-muscular body. The girls around controlled their squeal as the young person was very handsome. Then, when he saw his name on the board, he simply smiled. Oh how the girls tried to hide their giggle when they saw his smile.

**Midterm Examination Top One:**

_**1. 5 - Mitsunari Minamoto = 100%**_

"Expect nothing less from the boy wonder." said the student behind Mitsunari. The student was the captain of the basketball team. Mitsunari turned around. Everyone distanced themselves from the two. They knew something was about to happen. An awkward silence fell.

"Boy wonder?" commented Mitsunari.

"Calling a fellow senior a "boy" is quite immature."

"What did you say, punk? I'm immature?"

"Do I need to repeat myself for the sake of your slow-processing brain?"

"You talk big, Mitsunari, Let's see how your fists-"

As the captain was about to punch Mitsunari with a right hook, Mitsunari grabbed his right hand and twisted it. The captain was writhing in pain.

"Your movements are like your lay-ups, sloppy." hissed Mitsunari, twisting the captain's arm more. Oh the pain.

"Enough!" shouted one of teachers passing by. Mitsunari lets go of his grip.

"You see two of your batchmates fighting, why didn't you stop them?" asked the male teacher.

"And what will you do if those two were the captain of the basketball team and the son of the person who pays you every month to talk about boring stuff in our classes?" said a student in the crowd.

Everyone laughed. The two stopped fighting and chuckled as well.

"Who said that?!'" shouted the teacher. Then, the student walked away from the crowd. The teacher was shocked to see him. He had short raven-colored hair. He was also well known for his in-born red eyes.

"Pres. Druga?" mumbled the teacher.

"In the flesh, Sir Ujio." replied Lyle Druga.

"Is this how the student council president sets an example to his fellow students?!"

"Is this how the head of the History department sets an example for teachers around the world?!"

Everyone laughed again. Mr. Ujio started to clinch his fists in anger.

"I can expel you from this school, Mr. Druga."

"And I can simply find another school, Mr. Ujio. But if you were to be removed from this institution, wouldn't that be a stain to your already dirty record of teacher-'hood'."

Ujio felt enraged. Then, he suddenly walked away from the scene.

"I didn't know a male being can be a nagging kind of person." said Lyle.

"I didn't know a male being was capable of doing a cat-walk in anger." added Mitsunari.

Everyone laughed at the two snide comments. Mitsunari then walked away and headed home.

"Aren't you going to tell him to apologize to me?" said the captain.

"Calling Mitsunari a 'boy-wonder' was really stupid on your part." replied Lyle. The captain fell silent.

"Alright! Problem solved! Hey, Ryan!"

"Yes, Lyle?"

"Come on, its almost 5pm. We have business to attend to."

"Oh yes. Right away."

As Lyle and Ryan walked away from the crowd, Lyle smiled as he enjoyed the afternoon and seeing the results of his midterms.

**Midterm Examination Top One:**

_**1.5 - Lyle Druga = 100%**_

_**x**_

In the world of nothingness, there lies nothing a but a blank space of darkness. In that dark void, a young man floats around it, lying in his back and looking at pure darkness.

"So, this is my reward for trying to save the world? A great big nothing?! Amusing." said the young man to himself. Well, he was with himself in a world of nothing. He then talked to himself about how his life turned to be like this.

This young man still wore the clothes he wore during his death, a black tuxedo and leather shoes. His gunshot wounds were gone and his eyes turned into a permanent red.

_Light Yagami..._

A sudden echo was heard around the world. Light heard it quite clearly, and suddenly, he was able to stand up.

"I was able to stand in nothing? Amazing." said Light to himself.

_If you really were in the world of nothingness, then you wouldn't feel anything, would you? Your suppose to be nothing, Light..._

"Yet here I am?" doubted Light to himself.

_I revived you for one minute, and your already analyzing your situation._

"Why wouldn't I? I'm already dead. I want to know how being dead feels like. Being dead in a world of nothing, that is."

_And yet here you are._

"And so I am. Tell me, where are you, strange voice? In my head?"

_Behind you._

Light then saw a huge figure behind him, wearing a hooded cloak. The "thing" had no face, only clear black.

"Light Yagami?" said the huge figure.

"Hooded cloak figure?" replied Light. The figure laughed.

"Something funny, hoody?"

"I have seen your life, Light Yagami. An intelligent, strong-willed, and determined man. A visionary man who sought to become the God of the human world. A God named 'KIRA'?"

"Yes. I did sought it, and failed. And your point being here is?"

"Do you want to try again?"

Light was stunned at the sudden question. Another chance to redeem himself?

"Do you need to ask that?"

"Then your answer is yes."

Suddenly, Light felt something in both of his hands. They had rough edges and were weightless. When he raised his hand, he saw two Death Notes on his hand.

"From the human world, you brought justice using the Death Note. And then you failed. But you left with your mark of 'KIRA'. And here I am, returned you from nothing."

"If I'm not a human or soul, then what am I?"

"A being capable of wielding a Death Note and a being responsible for the lives in the human world."

"A Shinigami?!"

"Yes."

Light grinned. He then started to laugh maniacally.

"Then why give me two Death Notes? One is enough."

"Have you forgotten what happened to Jealous and Rem?"

Light smiled. "So, are you saying that someone else must finish what I started?"

Suddenly, a white portal opened behind Light.

"Here is a portal to the human world. Good luck." Then, the figure disappeared.

Light laughed again. "Time for a little soul-searching."

.

.

.

In a hall made up of bones, the High Council of the Shinigami Meeting was about to begin. Their were ten Gods Of Shinigami ruling the world of the reapers. They were all floating in the sky, leaving the hall empty. They were also all huge Shinigami's who wore black hooded cloaks. Then, a huge black-winged Shinigami arrived. He was Trigon, the leader of the council.

"Alright. Who among you made Light Yagami one of us?!" shouted Trigon. Everyone looked at each other and started whispering.

"A meeting full of whispers?! What is the meaning of this?!" added an enraged Trigon.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because I have found someone to fix this problem. Look below."

Everyone looked down.

"This one?" said a hooded Shinigami.

"Where did that come from?" asked another Shinigami.

"He is someone familiar to our problem. And he was enthusiastic to help us." replied Trigon

"And why is that?" asked one of the figures.

The person below cleared his throat very loudly. Everyone, even Trigon, focused on the person. The person then crouched and looked up at the Shinigami's.

"Hey, Mr. Trigon. You promised cake. Where's my cake? I can't do my duties well when I haven't eaten something sweet for a really long time."

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_Well, to help with your imagination, **Mitsunari Minamoto** looks like Mitsunari Ishida (Samurai Warriors 2 Appearance) and **Lyle Druga** looks like Naoe Yamato (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai)._

_Its a bit hard to describe the world of the Grim Reapers, so bear with me on this one. Haha._

_- **Alexander Drent.**_


End file.
